She looks so perfect
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Future fic, slightly AU. 'Remember that time we went to The Old Haunt' 'Boy do I ever' Caskett thinks back to a night out with friends


AN: It's been forever since I wrote anything and it's my first Caskett fic. Feel free to let me know what you think. **  
**

Castle's obviously not mine and maybe that's for the best! They are in good hands tho I'm not gonna lie I'm concerned about what's gonna happen now that Marlowe stepped down and after the season 6 finale ... but about 2 more months and we'll know what really happened.

Anyway on with the story. This is Caskett smut so if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

'Daddy, daddy, tell me again!' His youngest daughter asked him eagerly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He smiled.

'Sorry pumpkin. It's way past your bedtime. Your mom would be mad if she knew you're still up.'

'You got that right.' Came a voice from the doorway.

They both turned their heads to see her leaning against the doorframe.

'Mommy, mommy!' The girl eagerly exclaimed.

She walked into the bedroom and smiled widely at the girl. As soon as she had reached the bed she bend down and wrapped her little girl into her arms, then sat down onto the bed next to her husband as the little girl crawled into her lap and cuddled into her.

Bending down she kissed the top of her girl's head before saying, 'Hey baby girl, how come you're not asleep yet? It's way past your bedtime.' Then she leaned in and put a long, slow kiss onto her husbands lips.

'Daddy said I could stay up.' the little girl mumbled sleepily.

'Hey now, that was our little secret!' He playfully scolded as he gently tickled her, making her laugh and squeal. 'No daddy, stop.' The little girl squirmed in her mothers lap.

She slapped his hand away. 'Stop it. She should go to bed, don't get her all worked up.'

The little girl yawned, then asked. 'Tell me again mommy, please.'

Wiping the hair out of the little girls face she asked, 'What should I tell you again sweetheart?'

'Tell me how you and daddy met and how you save the world from bad guys.' she sweetly asked, looking up at her mother, a pout ,she had most definitely inherited from her father, on her lips.

How could she resist their beautiful daughter?

'Ok let's get you settled into bed first.' She said as she stood while her husband pulled the covers back again. Once the girl was settled under the covers her parents sat down next to each other to tell her the story they had already told her so many times.

'Ok so mommy works as a detective at the precinct with uncle Kevin and uncle Javi when your ruggedly handsome father …' He begins but is cut off by his wife. 'Castle!' She scolds him.

He looks at her with a smirk. 'What? It's true. Just admit it. You thought I was ruggedly handsome from that first day we had our first case.' He exclaimed. Beckett just rolled her eyes. 'You did Kate.'

'I did not. I just thought you were annoying. And _we_ didn't have a first case. I had a case and you figured you'd try to help.' Kate said as she turned to her husband. They both for a moment forgot about their little girl who was watching them sleepily.

Castle took hold off one of Kate's hands and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, occasionally making a circle around her white-golden wedding band.

'And didn't I help you with _your_ case?' He asked her, his bright blue eyes staring at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

'I guess you did.' Kate admitted leaning towards him. Castle pulled her even closer by the hand he was still holding. 'You guess?' He whispered against her lips. She smiled, before lightly pecking him on the lips before she pulled away from him and replied. 'Fine. You did help.'

He grinned at her and winked before he looked down at his little girl, who was now fast asleep.

They both quietly left the girl's bedroom, stopping at the door to take one last look before they closed it.

As Castle turned to apologize to Kate for keeping their daughter up past her bedtime, Kate put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply before he could even say anything. He didn't hesitate tho and kissed her back just as passionately.

When they pulled away for air he asked her, 'What was that for?' She pecked his lips again before replying, 'For being you. For being the wonderful father that you are.'

He kissed her again. 'You're a wonderful mother.' He told her. She smiled and jumped up a little wrapping her legs around his waist, pecking him on his lips, his jaw, wherever she could reach. 'Take me to bed Rick.' She told him. He didn't need to be told twice.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

He woke up on his stomach, his face buried into her pillow. As he deeply inhaled her cherry scent a smile formed on his lips and he reached out a hand towards her side of the bed. When he noticed it was empty he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes before slightly sitting up. He found her standing at the large bedroom window, overlooking the city in his dress shirt and his boxers. With a look of pure awe and adoration on his face he just stared at her as she stared out the window.

This was only the third time he had caught her in his underwear and shirt and he couldn't help but think about how perfect she looked standing there. He grinned as he remembered the first time he caught her. They had spend an evening at The Old Haunt with their friends and both had a little to much to drink. The sex marathon they had had that night resulted in her being pregnant 6 weeks later. Well that's when they had found out as her morning sickness started.

'What are you grinning about? She asked him, still standing at the window but she was now facing him.

'You.' He simply replied.

'What about me?' She asked him as she walked towards the bed, smiling as he moved towards the edge.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss before answering, 'Just how perfect you look. I like it when you wear my clothes.' He nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'Well I like wearing your clothes. It brings back great memories.' She told him before pulling his face up and kissing him deeply.

'Oh really?' He replied against her lips, kissing them then before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently biting down on it.

She let out a moan before kissing him passionately again, letting his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

'God Kate.' He moaned as his hands moved towards her hips and pulled her closer to him, grinding her against his hardening member.

She let out a moan as well before kissing her way from his jaw towards his ear, pulling the lobe into her mouth and gently biting down on it just like he had done with her bottom lip.

'Remember that time we went to The Old Haunt?' She whispered into his ear as her hands started to roam his back and her hips started grinding into him in a steady slow rhythm.

'Boy do I ever!' He groaned before pulling her head back by her hair and devouring her mouth again.

**Flashback:**

They stumbled into the loft, both tripping over their own feet as they tried to walk, kiss and undress each other all at the same time. Before he was able to close the door her hands ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He was surprised with her bold move but it made him want her even more. He grabbed the lapels of her blazer and pulled her to him to kiss her deeply while he kicked back behind him till he heard the door slam. She threw all her weight into him and he fell back against the door with a thud.

He groaned, caught off guard, but quickly smiled against her mouth as he felt her push his shirt off his broad muscular shoulders.

'Eager are we?' He said, his words slightly slurred by the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

She bit his bottom lip as the shirt fell at his feet. 'I'm soooo horny Rick.' She purred then giggled as she let her hands trail from his shoulders to his neck, over his collarbone and towards his nipples. She gently pinched them and his hips bucked up into hers.

'God woman.' He groaned as he pulled her hips forcefully into his while going for her mouth again. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she sucked on it, making him buck his hips into hers over and over again.

She pulled away from his mouth, going for his neck, sucking on his pulse point where she could feel his heartbeat had quickened. She wasn't one to leave marks of their love making, well not in visible places anyway but this time she did, sucking his skin harder making sure a purple mark would form later on. His hands were frantically moving through her hair then moving towards her shoulders where he tried to rid her of her blazer. Before he could remove it however she had moved towards his collarbone, biting it quite hard which made him hiss then groan as she soothed it with her tongue.

'Kate…' He started but she immediately silenced him as she started kissing down his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth. His eyes slammed shut as he felt her tongue make slow circles around it before sucking on it. He just stood there, arms limp at his side, eyes closed as he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of her tongue and lips on his chest. She quickly moved over to his other nipple giving it the same attention while her hand cupped him through his jeans. He was painfully hard by now and he could feel her smile as she released his nipple and moved further down, towards his belly button. She kissed his stomach, open mouthed kisses, as she knelt down in front of him. As her hands started working on his belt buckle she kissed the fine line of hair that he kept neatly trimmed and his hips once again, without his permission, buckled. She grinned, finally succeeding in ridding him off his belt, and quickly worked on the button of his pants.

She looked up at him as she unzipped his pants and he cast his eyes down, looking at this goddess kneeling in front of him. Her lust filled eyes staring at his. His eyes were filled with love and she smiled at him sweetly before pulling his pants and boxers down and over him. Breaking the eye contact she focused back on the task at hand. She licked her lips as she eyed him, standing at full attention, ready for her.

His hands slammed against the door when she took his tip into her mouth, gently sucking it as if it was a popsicle. He then moved one hand over her head, pulling back the hair from her face so he could watch her. She eyed him through her thick lashes as she worked her mouth on him while he stared at her, mouth hanging open and grunting in pleasure. He was quickly nearing his climax as he watched her work him. She was now taking him entirely into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and humming slightly which was driving him insane.

'Kate.' He stuttered and gently tried to pull her hair to make her stop.

'Nuh-uh' She mumbled around him and began moving her head up and down faster.

'Oh god Kate.' He moaned and threw his head back, slamming it against the door and when she took him even deeper into her mouth he climaxed.

She kept her lips around him till he had spilled all off him into her mouth and only let go when he started to soften. She licked her lips while looking up at him. His eyes were closed, his breathing ragged.

She got up off the ground, kissing her way back up his body. When she reached his lips she kissed him softly then brought up her hand to touch his jaw which made him open his eyes and look at her. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated but he looked at her with such awe she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

'Hi.' He whispered before capturing her lips once more and letting his tongue do that sensual dance with hers, as he tasted himself on her.

She let out a chuckle before replying. 'Hi there.'

He let his forehead rest against hers and started roaming his hands up her arms and around her shoulders.

'You're still dressed.' He told her before pushing her blazer off her shoulders, this time succeeding.

She just stood there smiling at him, letting him undress her. He nearly stumbled over his pants that were still around his ankles and she giggled as she held him firmly against the door.

'Easy there tiger, I'm not done with you just yet.'

He grinned as he quickly removed his shoes, socks then kicked away his pants.

'Oh don't I know it.' He told her before quickly scooping her up into his arms. She let out a yelp and wrapped her arms and legs around his naked body as he started walking towards the couch.

'Rick I …' She started but he cut her off with a kiss and a playful bite to her bottom lip.

Before she could say anything else he knelt down in front of the couch and put her down, never leaving his place between her legs.

'My turn.' He growled as he quickly rid her off her pants.

She threw her head back when she felt him pull her towards the end of the couch by her thighs and let out a load moan when he nipped at her upper thighs before soothing the spot with his tongue. He could smell her heady scent as he neared his destination and could feel Kate become inpatient as she started groaning and lifting up her hips towards his face. He grinned against her thigh as he held her down and before she could protest he kissed her over the barely there panties he had yet to remove.

'Oh Rick.' She breathed, as he started nibbling on her through her panties, her hands making their way into his hair.

'You like this?' He asked as he could feel her panties become drenched.

She pushed his face deeper into her core while mumbling, 'Off, take them off.'

He decided to follow her order and pulled back from her, his hands quickly making work of her panties. Once they were off he looked at the ruined piece of clothing and threw it behind him before focussing on the task at hand.

He put her right leg over his left shoulder, spreading her even more, and moved in, deeply inhaling her arousal. She was so wet and ready for him that he was already turned on again. He kissed her once before sliding a finger in. He immediately felt her muscles contract around his digit and he groaned. He couldn't wait to be inside off her but he was keen on returning the favor. He quickly added another finger and started moving them in a steady rhythm in and out of her while paying special attention to her bundle of nerves with his tongue.

She moaned loudly, writhing underneath him, trying to thrust her hips in time with his fingers.

'Rick…'

He started sucking as he quickened the pace of his fingers, curling them to reach that spot inside of her. She removed one hand from his hair to grab at the couch, but the hand that was still in his hair pushed his face deeper into her as her hips started bucking as she neared her climax.

With a long loud moan and an 'Oh fuck I'm gonna come.' she climaxed around his fingers. He let her ride out her orgasm before removing his fingers and licking her clean.

She was panting and he let her catch her breath, sucking on her thigh, marking her. He grinned before kissing his way up her body, pushing the top she was still wearing up and over her head. Her bra quickly followed and before he could even pay attention to her breasts she was tugging on his hair, eager to kiss him, to taste herself on him.

They lazily kissed for a couple minutes, both enjoying the feel of their naked bodies against each other. When he released her mouth he started kissing her jawline up to her ear before whispering 'I love you.' She smiled, her forehead resting against his before she replied, 'I love you too.' He claimed her lips again, their tongues dancing together. Her hands started roaming from his hair, down his neck towards his shoulders and her ankles wrapped around him, pushing his body further into hers, his arousal trapped between them, letting her know that he was ready to go again, but this time, she wanted him inside of her. Before she could say anything he was on his feet again, her body wrapped around his as he carried her towards their bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed and quickly followed her, positioning himself on top off her. He stared deep into her eyes before entering her in one swift motion, making her gasp and break the eye contact as her eyes closed. He entwined their fingers, pulling on her hand to get her attention and moving their entwined hands next to her head.

'Open your eyes Kate.' He demanded as he started to thrust into her slowly. She did as she was told, staring at him as she started to move her hips in time with his thrusts. He moaned when he felt her wrap her ankles high around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts, making him go deeper into her. 'Oh fuck Kate, you feel so good.' he uttered as he started to move faster.

'You too babe, faster.' She replied, begging him to move faster and harder. He did as she asked, speeding his thrusts and feeling her muscles start to contract around him, gripping him. Using his free hand, he moved it in between their bodies to touch her. All the wonderful sensations became too much for her, and she came again, spasming around him, triggering his own orgasm, making him come inside off her.

Afterwards they lay spend in each others arms, kissing and cuddling, enjoying the aftermath of their love making. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep tho, and he watches her for a while. She wakes up once, he's still watching her and she mutters to him that it's creepy that he's watching her sleep, tho secretly she enjoys is but she'll never tell him that. When he wakes up the next morning, she's not in his arms anymore, but standing at the large bedroom window in his boxers and his shirt.

**Present:**

The gentle knock on their door breaks them apart and they smile at each other before simultaneously telling whoever is at their door to come in. The door swings open and in comes their youngest daughter. She pulls a face when she sees her mom sitting on her dads lap and Kate can't help but laugh out loud at her expression.

'Good morning baby.' Kate says and holds out her arms. The girl quickly makes her way over and throws her arms around Kate.

'Hi mommy.' She replies.

'What about me?' Castle tells his daughter, while poking her in the side with a pout on his face, making the girl giggle.

'Hi daddy.' She says and kisses his cheek. Before either one of the adults can say anything the girl says, 'I'm hungry.'

Castle lets out a laugh and lightly pinches Beckett's sides, telling her to move. Once she's sitting on the bed Castle stands and grabs his daughter around the waist throwing her over his shoulder making the girl squeal in delight. 'Daddy.'

'What am I gonna feed you, my little monster.' He asks as he starts to walk towards the door.

'Pancakes.' The girl yells and laughs as her dad carries her out the bedroom and towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Becket just watches them, a smile on her face. She could not be any happier.

The End.


End file.
